


The Girl with the Tongue Piercing

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Series: [Untitled] Simonverse Continuation Stories [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram POV, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: This is a one-shot to fit into my longer Simonverse continuation fic. Regarding Ella with the tongue-piercing and Simon thinking she's in love with Bram. Hint: she definitely is (or well was).
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: [Untitled] Simonverse Continuation Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Girl with the Tongue Piercing

_She’s in love with you, Bram._ I roll my eyes at Simon’s text.

_That is so not true_.

_If you say so._

We’re talking about Ella. A girl from my orientation group that’s basically been following me around all week. She’s not actually following me; we just have almost all the same classes because she’s a Poli-Sci major, too. I’ve explained this to him and he still doesn’t believe me. She keeps inviting me to eat with her friends and I still haven’t gone. A giant dining hall full of a thousand strangers just doesn’t sound like a good place to spend time. Besides, I’d rather sit in my dorm room with my peanut butter toast and text Simon.

After switching out my books and eating a granola bar, I head out to my afternoon classes. When I get to Econ, Ella is already there and she flags me down. “Saved you a seat!” she says, gesturing to the empty desk next to her. She smiles with her tongue ringing sticking out between her teeth.

“Thanks,” I say as I slide in. “How was lunch?”

“Good! Miriam was asking about you. Are you ever going to come eat with us?”

“Maybe sometime. I’m just trying to get used to everything.”

She nods and the professor starts the class.

We’re stuck there for an extra 15 minutes because the libertarian edgelord whose name I can never remember went on a rant about free markets and how capitalism is the only fair system. I keep glancing at the clock and I think Ella notices because she keeps glancing at me. Finally, the professor cuts him off and dismisses the class. I sigh as I pull my phone from my pocket. I’m on the verge of unlocking the screen, when Ella bumps against my shoulder. She freezes and I look at her with a questioning glance.

“Uh, who’s that?” she says, nodding toward my phone. My lock screen is a picture of Simon from the night of Prom, holding an American Girl doll and smiling cheesily.

I swallow. “Uh, my boyfriend,” I say quickly.

Ella’s eyes go wide and she stares at me. “Wait, you’re gay?”

I nod slowly. “I am.”

“Oh.” There’s this look on her face that tells me maybe Simon _was_ right about her being in love with me. “Wow, uh, okay. What’s his name?”

“Simon.”

“Where’s he go?”

“Uh, Haverford. It’s near Philly.”

She nods. “So, when’s he transferring here?”

I roll my eyes. “He’s not.”

She laughs. “Yeah, okay, if you say so. And why, pray tell, is he wearing a tux in an American Girl store?”

I laugh. “That’s actually a funny story.” I try to explain the story of Garrett and our senior prom dinner of misunderstanding. She laughs and soon enough we’re on the elevator in our dorm building.

“This is me,” she says when we stop on the 9th floor. “I’ll see you later. You should really come to dinner with us. 5:30 downstairs.”

I nod. “We’ll see,” I say as she steps off the elevator and doors close.


End file.
